Lost Precursor city
The not-so-'lost Precursor City' has been invaded by Lurkers and is home to many old Precursor technology and puzzles. It's true purpose is unknown, but it's heavy defenses and the location of a Dark Eco Silo make this location of significant importance. It is located underwater and can only be reached by a lift, the Blue Sage tried to crack the secret but failed. When Jak and Daxter appeared they killed the Lurkers inside, took the important things and eventually used Blue Eco in a unique way to power old machines. It has many defenses, the most common being the water. It is usually electrified, sometimes with a timer turning a bright green. Whirlpools, amazingly hot electric pipes and a variety of old moving Precursor platforms inhabit this place. It may have been inspired by the myth of Atlantis, as they are both lost cities of ancient civilizations that are now underwater. It is unknown what happened to it in the New World, but the Metal Heads probably destroyed this ancient city. However, it is a possibility that it could be the Underport considering they are both underwater. Also, the Oracle stated that the Metal Heads invaded the world to steal the last precursor artifacts. That would explain why the Underport is so empty. Geography The entire City is located underwater along the Coral Reefs outside Rock Village. Inside are lot of different puzzles, electricity and challenges. Puzzles and Challenges * Dark Eco Silo Jak has to jump on top of a plate, signified by a radio active sign, starting the process of Dark Eco pressure rising and thus the silo being flooded. Jak has to run quickly and use Jumppads to avoid the Dark Eco. * The two slides There are two slides located in the city. They're littered with Dark Eco- and Metal Boxes, a few Chests and loads of the typical hot pipes. * Moving Tubes These odd tubes, red, green and blue, are located within the second chamber. Pushing the button will result in the object (inside the tube, Power Cel or Scout Fly) being moved to a different location by a long tube. Be quick or it'll get sucked right in again. * Glowing Towers This puzzle room has a load of metallic tower-like platforms. Jumping on them will activate them where after they lit up a bright blue. Jumping again on a lit tower will deactivate them. Activate all of them, and Jak can claim a Power Cell. * Blue Eco Power Cells These odd Power Cells are set up in a small statue, touching it with Blue Eco will activate it. Touch all four within the time limit while avoiding the Spinner Blades and Jak will Rise the Chamber. Precursor Artifacts There are a number of Precursor puzzles and machinery that possibly run the Lost City. There are also large hot pipes and electrically charged water suggesting this place could have once been used as a power plant for the Precursor City (possibly once located above the surface or around the outside of the structure seen in TPL). The vats of Dark Eco would also support this theory as it could have been used as a power source. Collectibles Power Cells * Raise the chamber * Follow the colored pipes * Reach the bottom of the city * Quickly cross the dangerous pool * Match the platform colors * Climb the slide tube * Reach the center of the complex * Free 7 scout flies Scout Flies * Situated on a platform floating on the electrified water. When you enter the technology-suffused city, jump down to the platforms at water-level, next to some type of machine protruding from the water, and you'll find this one guarded by a Lurker. Just hit his buddy on top to defeat it. * Hitch a ride on the moving platforms to the highest veranda in the first large chamber. Roll jump across the gap and over the radiated water. TheScout Fly is on a ledge to the right, over a few ambling Lurkers. * The next Scout Fly to be found is on a small platform over perpetually radiated water on the right side of the next active chamber, next to a Precursor Orb cache. Look to where the wall is glowing a bright, neongreen. * On a small platform high above the water. It's in the same room where you obtained Scout Fly number three, except on the opposite side of the room. Use the blue-shaded moving platforms to reach it. * Trapped in a display tube, which you can transport to another part of the room. Step on the switch, and the Scout Fly will be teleported elsewhere. There is a time limit, so you must reach it in haste. Release the scout fly in the blue tank first. This sends the Scout Fly to the device on a platform to the right of the blue tube. Using the move-around platforms as transportation is key to getting around the room. So use those to snag the prize before time runs out. * The sixth Scout Fly is ensnared in a green tube next to the blue one. Now, adjust the platforms so that it's ready to go toward the direction you want it to, before smashing the button in front of the green tube. Then do the same as you did with the blue tube. This time the Scout Fly is launched through the pipe to the glowing red platform in the center of the room. * Laid atop a glowing red platform. After butt-sliding into a room in which you must activate all the orb mechanisms to raise the chamber, head into the side room. Here, you'll see the Scout Fly perched on top of the platform. Use the lids on top of the steam geysers to get to it. Precursor Orbs Category:The Precursor Legacy locations